jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction Wiki
Borne1.jpg|Fairy Queen|link=Windborne|linktext=Windborne IDreamRanma1.jpg|Genie|link=I_Dream_of_Ranma|linktext=I Dream of Ranma GirlDays1.jpg|Regular Girl|link=Girl_Days|linktext=Girl Days HonorLove12.jpg|Senshi|link=Honor_and_Love|linktext=Honor and Love Welcome to the Jusenkyo Ranma ½ Fan Fiction Wiki A wiki from Wikia Jusenkyo was founded with the aim of becoming the most definitive, comprehensive and accessible repository of information relating to based on the and series Ranma ½. It is a collaborative project and anyone can edit any article within this wiki database. Jusenkyo was started in December 2009. We are over ' ' articles! All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to or edit an . width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article News Getting Started ; Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. *A list of all help pages can be found in Category:Help. ; Adding content *If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. *Alternatively, browse through the existing articles and if you find anything missing that you know about then add it, or if you find mistakes then have a go at fixing them. Also, red-coloured links denote a link to a page that does not exist yet. Why not start there? *Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. *Unsure on how to format the pages? Visit here! *Some of the listed stories are missing a link to an external copy on another website. They are listed here. You can have a go locating a link and adding it to the relevant page. *Other pages are missing their online publication dates. Help fill in the blanks for these pages by establishing the missing dates and adding them to the relevant pages. *Some pages are needing decent plot outlines. Help patch up the gaps by writing an outline. *Finally, some authors are not yet completely indexed. Contents Main Ranma ½ Fan Fiction Categories Meta Categories *Alphabetical list of authors ( ) *Completed stories ( ) *Stories that remain unfinished ( ) *Years of publication *Non-English languages Timeline *[[:Category:Pre01|Adventures set prior to the start of the manga with no change to canon]] ( ) *Stories set in an alternate universe ( ) *[[:Category:Post38|Adventures set after the end of the manga with no change to prior canon]] ( ) *Adventures in which one or more characters travel back in time and change events ( ) Main Genres *Stories dealing with the Neko-ken ( ) *Ranma as a female ( ) *Lemon (sexually explicit material) *Crossovers (with other fictional universes) :Top 5 Crossovers :*Sailor Moon ( ) :*Oh My Goddess! ( ) :*Tenchi Muyo ( ) :*Dragonball ( ) :*Neon Genesis Evangelion ( ) Other Categories *Poem-based stories ( ) *Song-based stories ( ) *Spam (short, silly adventures) ( ) *Self Insert (stories in which the writer is a character) ( ) *Stories in script format ( ) *Stories one instalment in length ( ) Other Info *Groups of stories which have created their own fictional universe *Groups of unrelated stories based around a central idea *List of fan artists *List of fanfiction archives *List of notable fanon elements and characters Category:Browse